


Words

by RingosLiverpool8



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingosLiverpool8/pseuds/RingosLiverpool8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John/Paul one shot feat. Julian! Just an idea from a prompt off tumblr I thought would be cute. Not long at all and something to keep you busy while I attempt and scrap and attempt to write my other fics. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> I can post the prompt if you want me to. I got it from otpprompts.

John Lennon sat on the bar stool in the kitchen watching his husband, Paul, fuss around with their three-year-old son, Julian. They were cute together and John smiled, happy that his son and the love of his life getting along so well. It was a relief for John seeing Julian so happy since his ex-wife left them for a yacht-owning millionaire.

“John? Johnny, I don’t know if this thing is running…” Paul had John’s phone trying to film Julian talking for John’s Aunt Mimi. That was one thing John had an appreciation for, is Paul spent time teaching Julian the alphabet and numbers and shapes. Paul worked at a high school in the district as an English teacher. They met at the YMCA where Paul taught swim lessons and Julian had been in his class. He got to see Paul three times a week in a swim suit…the rest was history.

John chuckled at the memory of the day that he asked Paul on a date before helping with the phone’s video camera. “It is, look, the time is running right there on the screen.”

“Oh! I missed that.” Paul focused the video on Julian. “Ok. Hey, Jules. Julian? Can you say ‘Frog’ for me?”

The child’s eyes widened in excitement, very similar to the way John’s did, and he repeated. “Fuck.”

John saw Paul visibly freeze in horror and he couldn’t help but laugh at Paul’s distressed looks and the fact that he taught Julian to say it. John thought it would be funny and for him it was.

“What? No, don’t say that! Say ‘Frog’.” Paul turned on John. “John why are you laughing?”

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

“No, froooogggg,” Paul groaned. The video would definitely _not_ be sent to Aunt Mimi.

Julian went on, happily bouncing up and down. “Fuck!” His father wiped tears from his eyes. Julian completely belonged to John.

“John! Did you do this?” Paul still held the camera at Julian, still filming.

“Why, Paulie, love, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Julian kept saying, making Paul cringe every time. He didn’t know the camera was still rolling.

“Julian. Do. Not. Say. That. Word.” Paul said sternly which did get Julian to stop for the moment. “John Winston Lennon, you better damn well make sure you fix this or I’m divorcing you.”

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, Paul.”

“I-.”

“Damn!” Julian shouted and ran in circles around their flat.

“You were saying, Paul?”

“Shut up.”


End file.
